Linia czasowa Warhammer 40,000
thumb|250px|Imperialny skryba Ten artykuł zawiera krótkie, ogólne podsumowanie wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce w Drodze Mlecznej od początku stworzenia aż do 41 milenium. Wszystkie daty są zapisane w formacie 999.M41 co należy odczytywać jako rok 40.999 naszej ery. Prehistoria Narodziny Gwiezdnych Bogów. Narodziny istot zwanych jako Gwiezdni Bogowie nastąpiło wraz ze stworzeniem wszechświata. Powstali oni z ogromnych pokładów energii na początku stworzenia. Na początku wszechświat składał się jedynie z gwiazd i był niczym więcej wirującą chmurą gazu. Gwiezdni Bogowie także byli inni niż obecnie. Nie wyglądali wcale na złe istoty byli czymś w rodzaju monstrualnych pasożytów a żywili się oni energią gwiazd bowiem planety nie zdążyły się jeszcze ukształtować. W późniejszych czasach te istoty będą znane jak C'Tan, ale na początku nie były tak złymi istotami jakimi miały się stać. Żyli, żywili się a także umierali dzięki gwiazdom co trwało miliony lat. Z czasem istoty te nauczyły się poruszać po wszechświecie. Zostawiły więc one miejsce swojego narodzenia po czym dryfowały po bezkresach kosmosu pożerając energię kolejnych gwiazd. Istoty te nie musiały płacić swoją energią życiową za jakiekolwiek czynności a wręcz odwrotnie stawały się coraz silniejsze. Mijały tylko powstające już planety oraz słabe pola elektromagnetyczne, które nigdy nie zaspokoiłyby ich głodu. Przedwieczni Podobnie jak gwiazdy stworzyły swoje dzieci tak i planety nowej galaktyki utworzyły formy życia z materii, które rozpoczęły długą drogę ewolucyjną do samoświadomości. Oni właśnie utworzyli zaawansowaną cywilizację oraz technologię zdolną do podróży między gwiezdnych. Nazywani oni byli Przedwiecznymi przez rasę Eldarów, która znała ich najlepiej. Byli niezwykle mądrzy i tak długo i do tego stopnia badali gwiazdy, astronomię i fizykę, że dla ludzi taka mądrość wydawała się tajemną sztuką. Zrozumieli nawet działanie wszechświata, dzięki temu mogli manipulować alternatywnymi wymiarami i mogli tworzyć niezwykłe dzieła psionicznej inżynierii. Ich technologia pozwalała im przekraczać tysiące lat świetlnych robiąc tylko jeden krok dzięki niezliczonym bramom osnowy, którymi połączyli całą galaktykę tak jak Eldarzy, lecz na większą skalę. Przedwieczni rozłożyli swoją energię w wielu miejscach w galaktyce lecz wiedzieli, że każde życie jest cenne toteż pomagali innym gatunkom dochodzić do własnej samoświadomości na tysiącach światów. Niektórzy z Adeptus Mechanicus uważają, że także Terra poczuła ten "zastrzyk energii" na długo przed tym jak pierwsi ludzie doszli do świadomości co jest uważane za herezję przez Adeptus Ministorum, który uczy, że ludzkość została stworzona na obraz Boga-Imperatora przed tym jak jego duch został wcielony w ciało fizyczne tysiąclecia temu. Cywilizacja Przedwiecznych sięgnęła szczytu cywilizacyjnego około 60 milionów lat temu. Przedwieczni mieli duży wkład w stworzeniu lub postępie inteligentnych ras żyjących w galaktyce takich jak Eldarowie czy Krorkowie (poprzednicy Orków) lecz nie wiadomo czy brali oni udział w ewolucji ludzkości. Przedwieczni byli potężnymi psionikami i często używali Osnowy do szerokiej gamy dziedzin technologicznych. Stworzyli podróże szybsze od światła co potem wykorzystali Eldarowie w technologii Bram Osnowy. Te portale połączyły ze sobą kolonie swoje znajdujące się na ogromnych przestrzeniach między gwiezdnych. Nekrontyrzy Kiedy Przedwieczni rozprzestrzeniali się po galaktyce, inne młodsze inteligentne thumb|266px|Nekrontyrowie po swej potwornej transformacji w Nekronówrasy "wspinały" się za nimi. Jedną z takich ras byli Nekrontyrowie, którzy mieszkali na planecie niszczonej przez niestabilną gwiazdę, która zsyłała na ich planetę atomowe wiatry słoneczne lub burze plazmowe. Ich życie było krótkie i niepewne. Ich ciała były nękane przez wszelkiego rodzaju choroby i nowotwory z powodu wysokiego promieniowania. Miasta Nekrontyrów były zbudowane w oczekiwaniu na ich śmierć, zbudowane były dla zmarłych, a żywi żyli tylko w cieniu grobowców ich przodków. Największe zabytki były zbudowane wyłącznie dla zmarłych, nigdy dla żywych. Nie znając pokoju na własnym świcie Nekrontyrowie dążyli po omacku do gwiazd, by zbadać inne światy. Podróżowali oni statkami statycznymi, napędzanych antymaterią. Rozpoczęli długie podróże poprzez pustkę i zaczęli kolonizować inne światy. Kiedyś podczas swojej ekspansji spotkali Przedwiecznych. Ich światem był Pajęczy Trakt, stworzony przez nich samych dawno przed pojawieniem się Nekrontyrów. Przedwieczni byli praktycznie nieśmiertelni, podczas gdy Nekrontyrom znana była głównie śmierć. Jednak Przedwieczni nie byli zainteresowani podbojem ani potęgą. Dlatego to Nekrontyrowie stworzyli galaktyczne imperium. Przedwieczni odmówili im kiedyś dostępu do długowieczności. To wspomnienie, a także pojawienie się podziałów pomiędzy rasą Nekrontyrów doprowadziło do wybuchu I Wojny w Niebiosach. Wojna w Niebiosach Potworne wojny między Przedwiecznymi a Nekrontyrami znane były w Eldarskich mitach jako Wojna w Niebiosach. Nekrontyrowie przegrywali wojnę, ponieważ nie potrafili dotrzeć do kryjówek Przedwiecznych. Wówczas potęga Imperium Nekrontyrów była bliska zagładzie. W każdej chwili mogli zostać zniszczeni, gdyby tylko zapragnęliby tego Przedwieczni. Wtedy właśnie zwabieni ich nienawiścią pojawili się C'Tan, którzy przeprowadzili biotransfer, który umożliwił walkę z wrogiem Nekrontyrów. Nekroni thumbNekrontyrowie poddali się potwornej transformacji w Nekronów - C'Tan zaproponowali Nekrontyrom fizyczną nieśmiertelność oraz stabilność, której tak bardzo pragnęli. Milczący Król, który był głównym przywódcą rasy zaakceptował ich ofertę. Chore ciała zostały zastąpione żywym metalem Necrodermis, z których składały się fizyczne formy Gwiezdnych Bogów. Ich stare ciała zostały skonsumowane, a ich nowe, zimne metalowe na zawsze zostały uwolnione od słabości i śmierci. W zamian oddali swoje dusze, które posiliły C'Tan, lecz Nekrontyrowie za późno zdali sobie z tego sprawę. Nekroni z pomocą C'Tan zdobyli galaktykę. Pokonali Przedwiecznych, a ostatnie planetarne bastiony ich sojuszników były oblężone. Wówczas Milczący Król postanowił zemścić się za straconą duszę. Uderzył na wyczerpanych wojną C'Tan i rozszarpał niezniszczalne istoty na strzępy zwane Odłamkami, po czym sam udał się na dobrowolne wygnanie. Nekroni wobec wyniszczenia galaktyki zapadli w Wielki Sen, który miał potrwać 60 milionów lat. Powstanie Ludzkości Epoka Terry (M1 - M15) oraz Gwiezdny Exodus. Przez miliony lat po tym jak Nekroni zasnęli w swych grobowcach inne rasy odradzały się w zniszczonej wojną galaktyce. Najpotężniejszą rasą byli Eldarzy, którzy stale poszerzali granicę swego potężnego imperium. W między czasie, na planecie Ziemią, z prymitywnych organizmów wyewoluowała rasa humanoidów zwana Ludzkością. Młoda rasa rozwijała się powoli, lecz nieubłaganie. Z czasem ludzie nauczyli się tworzyć statki kosmiczne i zaczęli badać przestrzeń kosmiczną. Podczas Epoki Terry (ang. Age of Terra) lub Epoki Postępu (ang. Age of Progress) ludzie zaczęli kolonizować inne planety oraz inne układy. Gwiezdny Exodus jest mało znanym okresem ludzkiej historii, który jest określany jako początek ludzkich wypadów do przestrzeni między gwiezdnej oraz początek istnienia najstarszych ludzkich kolonii począwszy od jakiegoś punktu w linii czasowej 3 tysiąclecia. Okres ten prowadzi do Mrocznej Epoki Technologii (ang. Dark Age of Technology). Przez większość czasu trwania Gwiezdnego Exodusu ludzkość nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu Osnowy lub podróży między gwiezdnych więc podróżowali w ogromnych statkach używając hibernacji kriogenicznej. Mroczna Epoka Technologii (M15-M25) thumb|278px|Ludzkie miasto na zaawansowanej technologicznie kolonii (15 Milenium)podczas Mrocznego Wieku TechnologiiMroczna Epoka Technologii nie bez powodu otrzymała taką nazwę. Ludzkość zapuszczała się w głębie kosmosu, spotykała podczas podróży przeróżne rasy obcych, przeżyła wiele niezwykłych przygód jak i dokonała wielu przerażających odkryć. Mimo wszystko ludzkość cały czas pięła się w górę a jednym z przełomowych skoków technologicznych tamtych czasów było odkrycie Osnowy dokonane w M18. Osnowy czyli innego wymiaru, który ludzie zaczęli wykorzystywać, by przyspieszyć podróże między gwiezdne. W Mrocznej Epoce Technologii zaczęli pojawiać się także psionicy, jednak było ich bardzo niewielu i niczym nie zagrażali ludziom z którymi żyli. Najpotężniejszymi psionikami byli Nawigatorzy - ludzie, którzy wykorzystują swe potężne umiejętności, by prowadzić okręty kosmiczne przez niebezpieczną i niestabilną Osnowę. Statek podróżujący przez Spacznię przekraczał prędkość światła, co znacznie przyspieszyło kolonizację kosmosu, tym samym rozprzestrzenianie się ludzkości po galaktyce. W M19 Domy Nawigatorów stały się oddzielną siłą jednak ściśle współpracowały z resztą ludzkości. W M20 ludzkość sięgała już naprawdę daleko, zasiedliła niezliczoną ilość systemów planetarnych. Rozwój technologiczny coraz bardziej przyspieszał a ludzkość poznawała odpowiedzi na pytania, które nurtowały ją od początku istnienia. Rasa ludzka tworzyła dzieła technologiczne tak niezwykłe, że wiele ras nawet nie było w stanie sobie ich wyobrazić. Cało społeczeństwo ludzkie opierało się na umyśle, postępie, technologii, nie zaś na zabobonach i zacofaniu. W tamtych czasach ludzkość osiągnęła szczyt rozwoju naukowego, dlatego późniejszy okres Mrocznej Epoki Technologii znany jest jako Złota Epoka Technologii. Jeszcze bardziej skok technologiczny przyspieszyło powstanie Standardowych Wzorców Konstrukcyjnych (STC), dzięki którym dzieła ludzkości mogły powstawać dużo szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Ludzie powoli zaczęli łączyć się w jedną całość dla korzyści materialnych, przyspieszenia badań nad technologią oraz bezpieczeństwa. W końcu cała ludzkość została zjednoczona pod sztandarem organizacji zwanej Federacją Między Gwiezdną. Przez resztę epoki ludzkość kolonizowała kolejne systemy, rozciągając swe panowanie na coraz większe połacie galaktyki. Toczono wtedy wojny z wieloma rasami Xenos, wśród nich bardziej znani byli Orkowie czy Eldarowie, jednak żadna wojna nie była na tyle poważna, by zagrażać ludzkiej cywilizacji. Być może wszelkie konflikty z potężną wówczas rasą Eldarów były jedynie małymi "spięciami" o kwestię terenu. W tamtych czasach aktywnie udzielała się grupa zwana'' Ludźmi ze Złota'', którzy wraz z Ludźmi z Kamienia ''pracowali nad tym, aby ludzkie społeczeństwo przeistoczyć w spójną całość, całkowicie opierającą się na nauce i technologii. Chcieli stworzyć społeczeństwo, które dzisiejsze Imperium Ludzkości nazwałoby pozbawionym pobożności. ''Ludzie z Kamienia stworzyli trzecią grupę: Ludzi z Żelaza - inteligentne maszyny, które zostały stworzone, by pomóc ludziom w pracy oraz konfliktach zbrojnych. Z czasem Ludzie z Żelaza stali się główną siłą militarną ludzkości. Pierwszym gwoździem do trumny ludzkiej cywilizacji był bunt Ludzi z Żelaza, którzy obrócili się przeciwko swoim dawnym panom, prawdopodobnie chcąc żyć samodzielnie lub widząc w ludziach jedynie wyzyskiwaczy. Rozpoczęła się wojna z maszynami, której skala objęła niemal wszystkie planety zamieszkiwane przez ludzkość. Wiele planet spłonęło w ogniu wojny z nieznającym litości przeciwnikiem. W międzyczasie w M22 na niemal każdym ludzkim świecie gen psionika nagle zaczął pojawiać się coraz częściej, czego skutkiem zaczęły być krwawe polowania na psioników, z których wielu łamało wszelkie zasady moralne poprzez popełnianie ohydnych zbrodni. Zapanowała totalna anarchia, kiedy na wielu planetach dochodziło do inwazji przedziwnych okropności znanych teraz jako demony. Ostatecznie, mimo przeciwności losu, ludzkość wyszła zwycięsko z wojny z maszynami, jednak cena była wyjątkowo wysoka. Epoka Walk (M25-M30) Podczas gdy rozproszeni po całej galaktyce ludzie walczyli z przeciwnościami losu, starożytne Imperium Eldarów zaczęło upadać; wiele sukcesów tej zaawansowanej rasy doprowadziło do dekadencji oraz hedonizmu na wielką skalę. Wewnątrz Spaczni zepsucie Eldarów odzwierciedlało się w postaci kształtowania nowego boga Chaosu: Slaanesha, którego narodziny trwały około pięciu tysięcy lat. Następstwa były katastrofalne, kształtowanie się nowego tworu spowodowało ogromne zakłócenia w Spaczni a w materialnym wszechświecie wiele burz Osnowy, przez co podróże przez Spacznię jak i kominikajcja stały się niemożliwe. Ci którzy utrzymali kontakt z innymi, najczęściej uwikłani byli w krwawą wojnę o kontrolę nad kurczącymi się terytoriami. Większość ludzkich cywilizacji zostało odciętych od reszty galaktyki, przez co mieszkańcy systemu lub nawet planety byli zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Lata mijały a ludzkie kolonie zmieniały się pod wpływem długiej izolacji. Coraz częściej pojawiały się skutki ewolucji jak i zwyczajne mutacje, niekiedy zmieniając ludzkość w coś zupełnie innego. Takie gatunki znane są obecnie jako podludzie. Epoka Walk była najczarniejszą kartą ludzkiej historii. Wojny domowe, wyzwolona demoniczna energia i totalna anarchia rządziły galaktyką w tym czasie. Wiele z okropnych a zarazem potężnych broni Złotej Epoki Technologii zostało wyzwolonych niszcząc wiele planet, niejednokrotnie zmieniając zielone światy takie jak Baal Secundus w pustynne napromieniowane skały. Wiele podatnych na atak planet zostało zaatakowanych przez obce rasy takie jak np. Orkowie. Najgorszy los spotkał mieszkańców planet, gdzie tolerowano coraz częściej pojawiających się psioników. W takich miejscach bowiem dochodziło do inwazji demonów na skalę planetarną a ludzie posłużyli jako krwawa ofiara dla Mrocznych Bogów. Początkowy brak tolerancji dla psioników był nieprzewidzianym ratunkiem dla wielu planet. Tylko planety, na których społeczeństwo bez litości tępiło psioników przetrwało Epokę Walk. W stosunkowo krótkim czasie rasa ludzka została rzucona na kolana a sami ludzie musieli znosić pięć tysiącleci wojen domowych, agresji obcych, terroru, anarchii i ludobójstwa. Ludzkość zmieniła się nie do poznania. Cuda technologiczne zginęły w płomieniach wojny lub zostały po prostu zapomniane, kiedy bardziej niż rozwój, ludziom potrzebny był prosty nóż i pistolet. Nauka nie była już odpowiedzią na wszystko, ustąpiła miejsca brutalnej sile. Niewiele informacji z tamtych czasów przetrwało, aby dać szczegółowy obraz sytuacji skrybom Imperium. Upadek Eldarów (M25-M30) thumb|Eldarski Światostatek Przed swym upadkiem Eldarzy byli technologicznie i psychicznie zaawansowanym gatunkiem humanoidalnym uważanym za najbardziej rozwinięty w całej galaktyce. Ich technologia sięgała tak daleko, że poszczególni Eldarzy nie musieli wkładać pracy w uzyskanie materiałów niezbędnych do życia codziennego, co spowodowało że stało się ono nudne i bezbarwne. W skutek tego w pewnym momencie 25 milenium zaczęły tworzyć się tzw. Kulty Rekreacyjne, których członkowie mocno przeżywali każde uczucie, które życie miało im do zaoferowania. Pomimo przewidywań oraz ostrzeżeń starszych Eldarów, którzy twierdzili, że taki tryb życia doprowadzi do katastrofy a ich moralność jak i całe Imperium niechybnie upadnie, Eldarowie się nie zmienili. Poszukiwali coraz bardziej ekstremalnych wrażeń co w końcu osiągnęło apogeum; śmierć panowała na ulicach miast, powstały kulty przyjemności wykraczające poza pojęcie normalności a niektórzy Eldarowie pędzeni przez żądze krwi polowali na swych braci. Widząc jak ich społeczeństwo niszczeje, niektórzy z Eldarów zbudowali ogromne okręty zwane Światostatkami, na których rozpoczęli podróż z dala od centrum Eldarskiego Imperium. Po śmierci dusze Eldarów przekraczały granice świata materialnego i wędrowały do innego wymiaru zwanego Immaterium lub Osnową. Ponieważ jednak do Osnowy zaczęły przybywać dusze coraz bardziej skorumpowanych Eldarów, zaczęły się one łączyć w większe jednostki. Energia zaczęła kumulować się w jeden byt, rozpoczęły się narodziny nowej istoty, w skutek czego w całej galaktyce pojawiły się burze Spaczni, przez które podróże przez Osnowę stały się niemożliwe a ludzkość pogrążyła się w chaosie. Coraz większe jednostki skorumpowanej energii w końcu 30 milenium połączyły się i zyskały świadomość. Narodził się nowy bóg Chaosu: Slanesh, przez Eldarów zwany Tą który pragnie, ponieważ bóg ten był czymś pomiędzy kobieta a mężczyzną. Slanesh spowodował ogromny wybuch psionicznej energii w samym centrum Eldarskiego imperium. Wszyscy Eldarowie, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu wybuchu natychmiast zginęli, a ich dusze powędrowały do ich oprawcy, aby go nakarmić. Większość Eldarskich Bogów żyjących w Spaczni zginęła przez Slanesha. Bóg wojny Khaela Mensha Khaine próbował walczyć z nowym wrogiem, lecz jego fizyczna forma została zdruzgotana a cząstki jego duszy zostały umieszczone na każdym Eldarskim Światostatku w urządzeniach zwanych "Awatarami". Duch Khaine może być wezwany jedynie w ostateczności, w przypadku wielkiego zagrożenia. Jedynymi Bogami, którzy przetrwali upadek byli Cegorach (Bóg sztuczek zwany także śmiejącym się Bogiem) oraz Isha, która została "wyrwana z łap" Slanesha przez Nurgla- Boga chorób i rozkładu. Trzyma on ją w swoim laboratorium i testuje na niej swoje plagi. Podobno szepcze ona do śmiertelnych i ostrzega przed zamysłami Nurgla. Niegdyś ogromne Imperium pozostawiło po sobie jedynie Eldarów, którzy każdego dnia zmuszeni są walczyć o życie swej umierającej rasy. Wprawdzie wielu z nich uciekło przed degeneracją na Światostatkach, lecz kiedy Slanesh spowodował Ogromny Wybuch, niektóre okręty skorzystały z Osnowy jako szybkiej drogi ucieczki do innych części galaktyki, co okazało się katastrofalnym błędem. Na Światostatkach znajdowało się mnóstwo próbek flory i fauny z Eldarskich światów. Chociaż większość światów Eldarów zostało ogołoconych z życia podczas narodzin Slaanesha, niektóre światy jednak przetrwały, ponieważ znajdowały się daleko od epicentrum Wybuchu psionicznej energii nowego boga. Nie było ich jednak zbyt wiele. Chcąc uchronić tych, którzy przeżyli Eldarowie opracowali specjalne niemal fanatyczne ścieżki życiowe mające na celu wypełniać całkowicie ich bardzo długie życia np. praca dla społeczności w Światostatku lub poświęcenie się wojnie. Kiedy ktoś podążał już bardzo długo taką ścieżką, wtedy wkraczał na inną. W ten sposób Eldarowie zachowują równowagę psychiczną oraz emocjonalną, która została niegdyś zakłócona. Jednak część zdegenerowanych Eldarów przetrwała przez schronienie się w samej Osnowie. Było to schronienie dla niezliczonej ilości istot. Znajdowały się tam liczne zamieszkałe przez nich światy , które były chronione przed atakami Slanesha przez wzniesienie labiryntów psionicznych obwodów. Mieszkańcy czarnego miasta zwanego Commoragh znani są dzisiaj jako Mroczni Eldarzy. Żerowali oni na ludziach i Eldarach a właściwie na ich duszach, które pożerali zachowując przy tym własne, z dala od łaknącego ich Slaanesha. Epoka Imperium (M30-Teraźniejszość) Epoka Imperium zaczęła się zaraz po zakończeniu Wojen Zjednoczenia, które Imperator rozpoczął, by zjednoczyć wszystkie państwa istniejące na ziemi pod jednym sztandarem. Epoka Imperium ciągnie się od 30M aż do 41 mrocznego milenium. Nowa epoka otwiera kolejne akty w historii ludzkości, którymi są Wielka Krucjata, Herezja Horusa oraz trwająca dziesięc tysięcy lat Powstanie Astronomicanu (M30) Imperator Tworzy na Ziemi ogromną latarnię, rozbrzmiewającą w Spaczni na niezmierzone odległości. Z jej pomocą nawigatorzy mogą sprawniej sterować okrętami w osnowie jak i podróżować na jeszcze większe odległości. Najpierw był zasilany przez samego Imperatora, potem jednak ten obowiązek spadł na 10.000 specjalnie wyszkolonych psioników, którzy cały czas utrzymują i trzymają pieczę nad astronomicanem. Wielka Krucjata (800.M30) thumb|152px|Imperator Ludzkości podczas Wielkiej KrucjatyKiedy Slaanesh przybrał wreszcie swą ostateczną formę, szalejące na długości całej galaktyki burze spaczni zniknęły, tym samym umożliwiając komunikację i używanie napędu osnowiańskiego. W tym czasie Imperator zdążył pokonać wszystkich tyranów panujących na ziemi, a ją samą zjednoczyć jako jedno państwo znane jako Imperium Człowieka. Teraz Imperator był gotowy, by wykonać swój wielki plan: zjednoczenie wszystkich stłamszonych i zapomnianych ludzkich planet dzięki swym potężnych Adeptus Astartes. Do swej misji potrzebował jednak wsparcia ogromnych fabryk Adeptus Mechanicus z Marsa, zawarł więc z nimi pakt: tak długo jak marsjański przemysł zbrojeniowy pracować będzie dla niego, tak długo Marsjanie pozostaną niezależni, a ich wiara nie kwestionowana. Adepci zawarli pakt, głównie dlatego, że nie mieli wielkiego wyboru, w przypadku odmowy zostaliby bowiem zmiażdżeni a ich dobytek tak czy owak wpadłby w ręce Imperatora. Wielu z nich jednak widziało w nim pokrewną duszę, bowiem Imperator był człowiekiem nauki, jakiego nie było nigdy wcześniej i zapewne nigdy już nie będzie nikogo, kto mu dorówna. Zmieniono wtedy symbol Imperium z używanej zawsze błyskawicy na dwugłowego orła zwanego, Aquilą, symbolizującego unię Imperiów Ziemi i Marsa. Z wielkimi kuźniami Mechanicus i produkcją przemysłową całej planety Imperator był w stanie stworzyć i uzbroić swoje armie a co najważniejsze miał do swej dyspozycji Adeptus Mechanicus wraz ze wszystkimi Legionami Tytanów, które dominowały nad wszystkim innym na polu bitwy. Układ słoneczny został oczywiście podbity jako pierwszy. Wszyscy przeciwnicy Imperium zostali zniszczeni a niewolnicy z księżyców Saturna i Jowisza powrócili wreszcie na ziemię. Po tych niewielkich zwycięstwach Wielka Krucjata rozpoczęła się na dobre. Adeptus Astartes podbijali planetę za planetą. Bezlitośnie eksterminowali większość cywilizacji obcych, a planety dotknięte skazą istot ze Spaczni, były niszczone z orbity. Początki Krucjaty były jednak powolne, ponieważ Legiony Astartes nie miały na czele swych Patriarchów. Problem częściowo zniknął wraz z odnalezieniem pierwszego z nich. Na planecie Cthonia, leżącej niedaleko Terry, Imperator odnalazł jednego ze swych synów. Odnalazł Horusa, który kiedyś stanie się potężnym wojownikiem i Mistrzem Wojny. Teraz jednak był jeszcze dzieckiem. Imperator rozpoznał w chłopcu potężną istotę jaką był naprawde, ponieważ z Patriarchami łączyła go potężna więź. Więź ta stała się jeszcze silniejsza, ponieważ Imperator wychował Horusa jak własnego syna, nauczył wszystkiego co umiał i opowiedział mu o ich zadaniu. Łączyła ich więź tak silna, jak ta, która łączy ojca i syna, i po odnalezieniu kolejnych Patriarchów Horus cieszył się ze spotkania ze swymi braćmi, skrycie żywił jednak nadzieję, że pozostanie ulubieńcem Imperatora. Kiedy odnaleziono wszystkich Patriarchów za wyjątkiem trzech z dwudziestu (Alphariusa oraz dwóch wymazanych z wszelkich zapisków), było już pewne, że nic nie powstrzyma armii ludzkości. Krucjata trwała 200 ziemskich lat i rozciągała wojska Imperium od jednego krańca galaktyki po drugi. Podbito co najmniej dwa miliony planet. Każdy Patriarcha miał własny Legion Astartes, Regimenty Imperialnej Armii, generałów i doradców a także potężną flotę. Ponadto każdy z nich był niezwykle potężny i bez swych poddanych. Planetami, które podbili rządzili Gubernatorzy Planetarni, wybierani spośród najmądrzejszych ludzi z armii Imperium. Początkowo wyznaczani przez samego Imperatora, później przez Patriarchów. Ludzkie planety były włączane do Imperium za pomocą słów lub brutalnej siły. Pośród wielu tyranów i samozwańczych Cesarzy, było wielu mądrych władców, którzy po tym, co widzieli podczas Epoki Cierpienia, nie ufali nikomu spoza własnych granic. Z własnej woli czy wręcz przeciwnie, każdy stawał się częścią Imperium. Co więcej Krucjata tępiła wszelkie religie i przesądy, zastępując je wiarą w rozum i postęp. Na planetach pozostawiano jednostki mające chronić nowy rząd i tłumić wszelkie powstania. Prawdziwe okrucieństwo zaczynało się dopiero gdy wojska Imperium trafiały na planety obcych, którzy byli tępieni bez litości. W każdym zakątku galaktyki napotykano Orków, często w ruinach ludzkich planet, którzy byli spychani coraz dalej ku granicom galaktyki. Po raz kolejny spotkano Eladarów, tych z nich którzy się nie wycofali, spotkał szybki koniec. thumb|304px|Starożytny fresk ukazujący kilku Patriarchów po Krucjacie na Ullanor.Od lewej do prawej: Sanguinius, Mortarion,Magnus Czerwony, Angron, Jagathai Khan, Lorgar, Rogal Dorn, Horus i Fulgrim. Floty Ekspedycyjne i Adeptus Astartes przenosili się na następne cele. Kiedy Patriarchowie przejęli kontrole nad Legionami Kosmicznych Marines Krucjata została rozdzielona, poruszając się w wielu kierunkach galaktyki naraz, sięgając daleko w jej głąb. Dotarła min na planetę Ullanor, gdzie pokonano największe WAAAGH! jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał człowiek. Cała chwała przypadła Horusowi i jego Wilkom Luny. Po wielkiej paradzie jaka odbyła się po zwycięstwie, Imperator oficjalnie ogłosił, że Horus zostaje mianowany Mistrzem Wojny - przewodnikiem Krucjaty jak i wodzem wszystkich wojsk imperialnych. Powiedział także, że pozostawia Krucjatę pod jego czujnym okiem, podczas gdy sam udaje się na Terrę, by wykonać kolejną fazę swego planu. Tego co zamierzał zrobić nie zdradził nawet Horusowi. Tak więc Imperator opuścił swych synów, którzy pod przewodnictwem Horusa, który zmartwił się odlotem ojca, nadal podbijali planety w imię Imperatora. Sam Imperator zaś będąc już na ziemi zwołał radę swych najwierniejszych i najmądrzejszych doradców, w tym Malcadora. Uczynił z niego pierwszym Lordem Rady, która składała się z ludzi, których Imperator wybrał spośród zgromadzonych, oraz min. Constatnina Valdora, Fabrykatora Generalnego Kelbor-Hala i najmądrzejszych spośród Astropatów. Rozkazał im rządzić Imperium na czas jego nieobecności, podczas gdy sam udał się do swych laboratoriów ukrytych głęboko pod ziemią, do których niedługo po jego zejściu, zaczęły napływać surowce w wielkich ilościach. Herezja Horusa (M31) Kiedy Imperator opuścił swych synów a jako rządzących Imperium ustanowił zwykłych śmiertelników, niektórych z Patriarchów zaczęły trapić wątpliwości na temat ich przyszłości, oraz tego, kim naprawdę są dla Imperatora. Sytuację tą wykorzystali spiskowcy, którzy potajemnie oddawali cześć Mrocznym Bogom. Skorzystaliby na upadku Imperium, więc uknuli plan: omamić Horusa i obrócić przeciwko jego ojcu. Mimo iż był potężną istotą Horus nie był w stanie sam zaprzeczyć temu co widział. Spiskowcy pokazali mu bowiem wizję przyszłości: w wizji tej, ludzkość była pogrążona w religijnych przesądach; daleko jej było do oświeconego społeczeństwa jakie tworzył ze swym ojcem. Najbardziej uderzył Horusa obraz pałacu Imperatora, który otoczony był ogromnymi pomnikami Patriarchów, nie odnalazł jednak wśród nich siebie. Człowiek, który go mamił, mianowicie Kapelan Erebus, przybrał postać zmarłego przyjaciela Horusa, więc bez problemu przekazał Horusowi kolejne kłamstwo, jakoby Imperator miał zamiar porzucić swych synów i wyznawane wartości i samemu stać się jedynym prawdziwym bogiem. Dla Horusa wszystko ułożyło się w logiczną całość, i choć z początku nie chciał w to wierzyć, poddał się "prawdzie", którą mu przekazano. Zamierzał zapobiec przyszłości, którą zobaczył, stało się jednak odwrotnie. On ją spowodował. thumb|308px|Imperator podczas walki ze zdradzieckim synem. W tle - martwy SanguiniusHorus zebrał po swojej stronie lojalnych mu Patriarchów i rozpoczął wojnę domową znaną jako Herezja Horusa. Nowo stworzone Imperium zaczęło trząść się w posadach, kiedy dziewięciu Patriarchów, dziewięć Legionów Astartes, połowa Legionów Tytanów, część Adeptus Mechanicus oraz mnóstwo Regimentów Imperialnej Armii zwróciło się przeciwko Imperatorowi. Wojna trwała przez siedem lat i zakończyła się na orbicie Terry, mianowicie na okręcie Mistrza Wojny Mściwym Duchu. Oblężenie pałacu trwało 55 dni, podczas których lojaliści byli spychani coraz dalej w jego głąb. Horusowi jednak kończył się czas, wiedział, że posiłki lojalistów są już niedaleko. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i opuścił osłony swego okrętu wiedząc, że Imperator się nań teleportuje. Ojciec Horusa oczywiście zrobił to, co przewidział jego syn: teleportował się na okręt wraz z specjalnie dobraną przez siebie grupą wojowników, oraz Sanguiniusem i Rogalem Dornem. Plugawa moc Chaosu sprawiła, że teleportujący się, zostali rozdzieleni. Najgorszy los spotkał Sanguiniusa, który zmaterializował się bezpośrednio na motku okrętu, gdzie przebywał Horus. Upadły Mistrz Wojny zaproponował mu połączenie sił, Sanguinius jednak odmówił, więc wściekły Horus z zimną krwią go zamordował. Legendy i pradawne zapiski prawią, że poświęcenie Sanguiniusa nie było daremne, bowiem wyżłobił w pancerzu Horusa niewielką szczelinę, bez której Imperator nie zdołałby pokonać zdradzieckiego syna. Czy jest to prawda, raczej się już nie dowiemy. Kiedy Imperator dotarł na mostek, zobaczył Horusa, stojącego nad zwłokami jednego ze swych synów. Horus jemu także zaproponował oszczędzenie życia w zamian za służbę, Imperator jednak w odpowiedzi posłał mu jedynie psioniczne błyskawice. Rozpoczęła się zaciekła walka, w której Horus przewyższał swego ojca, ponieważ ten drugi nie chciał zabijać swego ukochanego syna. W końcu Horus zdruzgotał ciało Imperatora. Ten leżał na ziemi, dopóki na mostek nie dostał się pojedynczy Custodes. Bez wahania wojownik zaatakował Horusa, ten jednak w kilka sekund samym spojrzeniem pozbawił go pancerza i spalił na popiół. Imperator już się nie wahał i zaatakował Horusa całą swoją mocą, który wreszcie pojął co zrobił i błagał Imperatora o śmierć. Imperator w duszy rozpaczał, widział bowiem twarz swego dawnego syna, nie omamionego przez Bogów Chaosu szaleńca, jednak było już za późno. Całkowicie zniszczył Horusa wraz z jego duszą. Kiedy Rogal Dorn w końcu dotarł na mostek zobaczył pokryte krwią ciało Sanguiniusa, zdruzgotane ciało Imperatora oraz pomarszczony, spalony kształt w pancerzu Horusa. Na rozkaz Imperatora zabrał jego ciało na Terrę i wraz z Jagathaiem podłączył do Złotego Tronu. Imperator powiedział, że to dopiero początek krucjaty mającej ocalić ludzkość. Kazał swoim sługom być silnymi i czujnymi, po czym zamilkł na tysiące lat. Kiedy Abaddon, najwierniejszy z wiernych sług Horusa dotarł na mostek i zobaczył ciało swego pana, zabrał jego energetyczny szpon i umieścił na swej dłoni, po czym zabrał ciało swego pana do Oka Terroru. Wraz ze śmiercią Horusa, z jego ciała zniknęły siły Chaosu, przez co wszystkie demony oblegające pałac umarły w jednej chwili. Przybyły posiłki i zdrajcy zostali zepchnięci aż do samego Oka Terroru. Herezja Horusa zebrała krwawe żniwo. Czas Odrodzenia (M31 - M32) Imperium otrząsa się z Herezji Horusa. Podczas Czasu Odrodzenia wiele fundamentalnych organizacji zostaje zreorganizowanych, a także zostaje podjętych wiele przedsięwzięć, mających zabezpieczyć Imperium przed kolejną wojną domową na wielką skalę. Wielkie Oczyszczenie (M.31) thumb|166px|Imperator po Herezji HorusaPo śmierci Mistrza Wojny zdrajcy wiedzieli, że wojna była przegrana, zatem rozpoczęli odwrót lub po prostu ucieczkę do miejsc w których mogli się ukryć: Oka Terroru, Maelstormu, czy niezbadanych rejonach galaktyki. Lojaliści ruszyli za nimi w pościg. Rozpoczęła się krucjata przeciwko niedobitkom zdrajców, prowadzona przez Mroczne Anioły, Krwawe Anioły oraz Ultramarines, którzy stanowili trzon sił lojalistów. Adeptus Astartes nie walczyli jedynie z uciekającymi zdrajcami, lecz zajęli się także odzyskiwaniem planet zbuntowanych, zaatakowanych przez demony lub tymi, które wykorzystały okazję, by zyskać niepodległość. Chociaż złamani, zdrajcy nadal stanowili poważny problem i stoczyli wiele krwawych bitew z ich dawnymi braćmi. Po Herezji Imperium było mocno osłabione, więc obcy wykorzystali sytuację i po raz kolejny rzucili się na ludzkość jak wygłodniałe (lub po prostu szukające zemsty) wilki, odgryzając kawałek jej terytoriów z każdej strony. W międzyczasie w sercu Imperium zaczęto tworzyć nowe organizacje, jak np. wiele odgałęzień Adeptus Administratum, w celu zminimalizowania szkód w razie czyjejkolwiek zdrady. Zreorganizowano także Imperialną Armię rozdzielając ją na Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną oraz Gwardię Imperialną, która odtąd znajduje się pod baczną obserwacją. Powstała także tajemnicza organizacja zwana Inkwizycją, której zadaniem jest wypatrywanie wszelkich zagrożeń poza i wewnątrz granic Imperium. Oficjalnie Wielkie Oczyszczenie trwało siedem lat aż do momentu, w którym wróg został zniszczony lub wepchnięty w najgłębsze zakamarki galaktyki. Według niektórych jednak, Wielkie Oczyszczenie będzie trwało dopóty dopóki ostatni zdrajca nie spotka się ze zasłużoną śmiercią. Druga Fundacja (M.31) Widząc ogorm zniszczeń będących następstwem zdrady Adeptus Astartes Roboute Guilliman doszedł do wniosku, że coś takiego nie może mieć już miejsca. Z niewielką pomocą opracował więc Kodeks Astartes - księgę, której głównym założeniem było rozdzielenie Marines z Legionów na mniejsze jednostki zwane Zakonami, aby ewentualny zdrajca nie posiadał pod swoją komendą tak ogromnej liczby Astartes jaką dysponowali Patriarchowie. W księdze zawarte zostały także strategie odnośnie konkretnych jednostek, oznaczenia pancerzy i wiele innych. Niektórzy byli przeciwni wprowadzeniu Kodeksu w życie, inni zaś natychmiast przystali na propozycję Guillimana, aby nie dopuścić do nowego konfliktu. Ci, którzy byli przeciwko, w końcu ustąpili, choć istnieją zakony, które nie przestrzegają kodeksu co do joty, lub nie przestrzegają w ogóle. Podczas gdy Legion Astartes liczył nawet dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy członków, zakon liczy około tysiąca. Rozdzielenie Legionów na Zakony nazywane jest Drugą Fundacją. 544.M32 'Nasilają się ataki ze strony Orków. Liczba ataków wzrasta dopóki nie zostaje ogłoszona największą Orkową inwazją od czasów zwycięstwa na Ullanor, gdzie Horus został mianowany Mistrzem Wojny. Orkami kieruje dzika żądza podboju galaktyki. Zielonoskórzy zostają zatrzymani dopiero, kiedy, aby ich powstrzymać, Imperium podejmuje drastyczne środki, w skutek czego Adeptus Astartes ponoszą poważne straty. '''546.M32 '''Krwawa polityka Imperium osiąga krwawy sutek, kiedy wszyscy Wielcy Lordowie Terry zostają zamordowani na rozkaz Drakana Vangorich, mistrza Officio Assassinorum. Krwawą zemstę mają dostarczyć Marines z zakonu Bractwa Aureoli, Imperialnych Pięści oraz Czarnych Mieczy, którzy podążają śladem Drakana aż do świątyni Assassinorum. Dowódca Marines zostaje zabity natychmiast po desancie na planetę, jego ludzie jednak nie zaniechali dalszych działań. W świątyni zostają zaatakowani przez setkę Zabójców Eversor. Masakrę przeżył jeden Marine, który dotarłszy do Drakana Vangorich wymierzył sprawiedliwość swoim bolterem. Imperium popada w stan anarchii na sto lat. Epoka Tworzenia (M32 - M35) Epoka Tworzenia nazywana jest przez niektórych Złotą Epoką Imperium z powodu jego ówcześnie prosperującego stanu. Podczas Epoki Tworzenia Imperium rozszerzało się coraz bardziej, przy czym umacniało swoją pozycję w najważniejszych systemach. Odzyskano wtedy ogromną ilość światów, Xenos i słudzy Chaosu są wybijani w fenomenalnie ogromnych liczbach. Sukcesy te są porównywalne z tymi, z czasu Wielkiej Krucjaty. Chóry astropatów zostają rozmieszczone w kluczowych, najlepiej bronionych miejscach galaktyki, takich jak Armgeddon, Bakka czy Macragge. Ułatwia to komunikację, a co za tym idzie, łatwiejsze rozdzielanie sił pomiędzy poszczególnymi strefami wojny. Podczas tejże Epoki Imperium ucierpiało na zastój technologiczny, który został tymczasowo zniwelowany przez odnalezienie kilku dawno zaginionych STC. Bez Imperatora ludzie sami obmyślają najlepsze ścieżki jakimi podąży Imperium. By zapobiec wewnętrznym konfliktom zostają wprowadzone surowe prawa. Ci, którzy się nie podporządkowują zostają szybko i brutalnie ukarani. Górnymi partiami ludzkiego społeczeństwa rządzi strach, dolnymi zaś, ignorancja. Reżim staje się ostrzejszy i bardziej rozległy niż kiedykolwiek. Co więcej, od momentu, kiedy Imperator zasiadł na Złotym Tronie wrastała liczba wierzących w boskość Imperatora. Powstało wiele kultów czczących swojego władcę, które w końcu złączyły się w większą organizację zwaną Eklezjarchatem. Organizacja ta zyskała na sile i członkach aż do 32M, kiedy otrzymała status oficjalnej religii w Imperium i została przekształcona w Adeptus Ministorum. Kilka stuleci później głowa Eklezjii Veneris II otrzymał swoje miejsce pośród Wielkich Lordów Terry, a po 300 latach miejsce to, zostało na zawsze zarezerwowane dla głowy Adeptus Ministorum. '''646.M32 '''Mistrz Zakonu Ultramarines Agnathio zbiera wokół siebie ponad 50 przywódców z innych zakonów i leci na Terrę. Taki pokaz siły natychmiast kończy spory o urząd Wielkich Lordów Terry, które pochłonęły ludzkie umysły od czasu zamachu na rządców Imperium. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami sprawy urzędowe szybko zostają rozstrzygnięte przez Adeptus Astartes. Nikt nie wie co dokładnie powiedzieli Marines, jednak kiedy odlecieli z Terry, znów dwunastu Wielkich Lordów sprawowało urząd. Jeśli jeszcze wybuchły jakieś spory, nikt nie śmiał o nich wspomnieć. '''888.M32 '''Wojny Astropatów. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. '''910.M32 '''Burza Ognia. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. '''M33. '''Wyjątkowo brutalnymi metodami Adeptus Ministorum umacnia swoją pozycję. Podczas tzw Wojny Spowiedników Ministorum dołącza do swych włości wiele światów-świątynnych. '''265.M33 '''Admirał Usurs wypada z łask Wielkich Lordów Terry. Ponieważ jest zbyt potężny, by ściąć go bez wszczynania wojny domowej, zostaje wysłany na samobójczą misję "badawczą" w otchłań poza galaktyką Drogi Mlecznej. Przez całą dekadę Usurs wysyła raporty do Wielkich Lordów o kolejnych systemach podbitych w imię Imperatora. Po dwóch dekadach napływ raportów ustaje. Nigdy nie uzyskano kontaktu z systemami wspomnianymi w raportach Admirała. '''313.M33 '''Oblężenie Bramy Wieczności. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. '''615.M33 '''Okręt ''Ostrze Nieskończoności wyłania się ze Spaczni, jego sygnatura wskazuje na to, że wszedł do Osnowy 20 tysięcy lat wcześniej. Oznacza to, że opuścił materialny wszechświat zanim wynaleziono silniki osnowiańskie w Mrocznej Epoce technologii, co sugeruje poważne zaburzenia czasowe. Przechwycone komunikaty sugerują, że Ostrze Nieskończoności ''wysyła coś w rodzaju ostrzeżenia. Zanim imperialni badacze zdołali dowidzieć się czegoś konkretnego okręt znów wrócił do Spaczni. Niedługo potem pojawia się flota Marines Chaosu. ''Ostrze Nieskończoności ''jeszcze kilka razy wyłania się z Osnowy, jako zwiastun ataków ze strony istot z Osnowy. '''831.M33 '''Rozpoczyna się Rok Duchów, podczas którego martwi w Segmentum Solar powstają, by przegnać istoty ze Spaczni. '''M34 '''We wczesnych latach M34 w obszarze galaktyki znanym jako Ghoul Stars powstaje nieznana groźba. Nikt nie wie jaką postać przybrało zagrożenie. Zapiski zostały najprawdopodobniej świadomie zniszczone przez Inkwizycję. Pojawiły się jednak przecieki, z których można wywnioskować, że owe zagrożenie eksterminowało całe zakony Marines jak i populacje całych sektorów. Opisywane było jako "plaga zrodzona z gwiazd" lub "koszmarne maszyny". Pozostała jednak zagrzebana głęboko w ludzkiej pamięci jako Pale Wasting. '''W 401.M34 '''mają miejsce wydarzenia znane jako Lament (''ang. Howling). Czarni Templariusze kończą Herezję Catelexis zabijając Cacodominusa, obcego cyborga, którego potężne moce psioniczne pozwoliły na kontrolę populacji 1300 systemów planetarnych. Śmierć cyborga odbija się echem w Spaczni, paląc umysłu miliardów astropatów i zniekształcając sygnał Astronomicanu. Miliony okrętów zostają straconych a w całych sektorach górę bierze barbarzyństwo, kiedy Adeptus Terra nie może utrzymać porządku. '666.M34 '''Jako skutek Burz Spaczni szalejących na granicy Oka Terroru pojawiają się pierwsze Gwiazdy Spaczniowe. Każdy okręt lub planeta, która znajdzie się zbyt blisko nich, zostaje wchłonięta lub zniszczona w skutek eksplozji. '''934.M34 'Światostatek Ulthwe przekazuje ludzkości ostrzeżenia. Nova Terra Interregnum (M35) Okres historii zwany Czasem Dwóch Imperiów. Rada-Ur z Nova Terra deklaruje swoją niezależność od Wielkich Lordów Terry, po czym obejmuje władzę nad Segmentum Pacificus. Przez 900 lat Imperium podzielone jest na dwoje, tym samym uwikłane w krwawą wojnę domową toczoną pomiędzy poróżnionymi frakcjami. Wojna dotyka także Adeptus Mechanicus, kiedy potworny sekret wychodzi na światło dzienne. Podczas tzw '''Schizmy Moirae, świat-kuźnia Moirae zostaje obrócony w perzynę przez Exterminatus, jednak sekret Moirae rozprzestrzenia się po wszystkich światach kapłanów boga-maszyny, tym samym rozdzierając jedność Adeptus Mechanicus. Schizma nie oddziałuje jedynie na Kult z Marsa, lecz także na Legiony Tytanów oraz kilka Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, powiązanych z Adeptus Mechanicus. Skutkiem Schizmy jest min. całkowite zniszczenie wielu kompanii Adeptus Astartes, w tym, ekskomuniką kilku klanów Żelaznych Dłoni. Po 2000 lat krwawej walki sekrety Moirae zostają uznane za wytępione. 975.M35 '''Eklezjarchat podejmuje próbę złączenia podzielonego Imperium w religijne państwo. Kiedy Rada-Ur z Nova Terra odrzuca nauki Eklezji, zostają uznani za heretyków, po czym wybucha wojna na tle religijnym, zwana '''Kataklizmem Dusz, w skutek której umierają miliardy. 980.M35 '''Wiele ras cierpi podczas wielkiej '''Migracji Hrud. 991.M35 '''21. Fundacja, zwana '''Przeklętą, nie poszła zgodnie z założeniami, czego dowodem są rozkazy Inkwizycji, wydane Szarym Rycerzom, którzy mają za zadanie zażegnać groźbę. 104.M36 '''Do Adeptus Mechanicus dochodzą plotki o technologicznych cudach na planetach Łańcucha Mortuamskiego. Mając nadzieję na odnalezienie STC, Mechanicus wysyła ekspedycję, która przeradza się w trwającą 100 lat '''Wojnę Wydobycia. Dzięki technologii, którą zdobyli, wyzwalają ludzkie światy spod okupacji obcych, po czym tryumfalnie powracają na Marsa z kopiami STC. Epoka Apostazji (200.M36) Kolejna epoka w historii ludzkości, która nie bez powodu nazywana Epoką Rządów Krwi. Epoka Apostazji rozpoczęła się, kiedy szalony, opanowany rządzą władzy absolutnej Goge Vandire za pomocą korupcji, szantażu i mordu zrzucił z piastowanych przez nich stanowisk Wielkich Lordów Ministorum oraz Administratum. Posiadając tak ogromną władzę Vandire zamierzał rzucił Imperium do swych stóp, tym samym uwikłał ludzkość w najbardziej krwawy konflikt od czasów Herezji Horusa. Ginęły miliony ludzi, kiedy Minisotrum zostało rozdarte, a Imperium wyniszczane przez Wojny Wiary. Rządy Krwi trwały przez kolejnych 70 lat, podczas których kolejne masy ludzi ginęły w ogniu szaleństwa Vandire. Wkrótce jednak dotarła do niego wiadomość o rzekomym końcu Rządów Krwi. Na świecie Dimmar sekta zwana Konfederacją Światła wyszła z cienia i ogłosiła Vandire zdrajcą. Lider sekty Sebastian Thor poprzez wiadomości rozpalał płomień nadziei w sercach uciskanych ludzi, dzięki czemu dołączały do niego całe systemy. Goge Vandire bezzwłocznie wysłał swoją armię, by zmiażdżyć malkontentów, jednak krótko po opuszczeniu realnego wymiaru, jego wojska zostały zniszczone przez nagłą burzę Spaczni, nazwaną Burzą Gniewu Imperatora. Kiedy wiadomość o tych wydarzeniach doszła do mas, te natychmiast zadeklarowały się jako zwolennicy Thora, dołączając do jego sprawy. Sebastian wkrótce zorganizował siły potrzebne do ataku na pałac Vandire na Terrze. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej oraz kilka Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, których artyleria użyta jeszcze na orbicie zniszczyła większość sił uzurpatora. Siły Thora rozpoczęły bezpośredni szturm, sam Vandire został jednak zamordowany przez składającą się z fanatycznych kobiet straż przyboczną, które dały się przekonać, że ich pan jest szaleńcem a one zostały oszukane i omamione. Ostatecznie kobiety te zostały wcielone do nowopowstałej organizacji Adepta Sororitas. Samo Ministorum zostało przeorganizowane a od tamtego czasu Inkwizycja jeszcze skrupulatniej obserwowała Eklezję, aby nie pojawił się kolejny Goge Vandire. 310.M36 '''Rozpoczeły się wydarzenia znane jako Plaga Niewiary (nie mylić z Klątwą Niewiary) podczas którego zostało zniszczonych wielu zdrajców, fałszywych proroków itp, którzy przeżyli Epokę Apostazji. Wielu miało swe armie i zwolenników, najbardziej zauważalnym z nich był Bycharis, Kardynał z Gathalamor. Jego herezje przkeroczyły wszelkie granice, przez co nazwano je Plagą Niewiary. Ostatecznie rządy Bucharisa jak i większości heretyków zostały zakończene dzięki wielkim poświęceniom, jak np. przypadek Świętego Spowiednika Dolana Chirosiusa, który poświęcił się, na Gathalamor. Był to tak inspirujący przykład wiary w Boga-Imperatora, że cała polulacja Gathalamor wszczęła powstanie przeciwko swemu panu, tym samym przywracając świat pod Imperialne skrzydła. '''754.M36 Sieć Knowań Nieszczęścia. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. 989.M36 'Kiedy Oko Terroru oraz inne burze Spaczni przybierają na sile Adeptus Mechanicus domaga się większych dostaw psioników, potrzebnych do zasilenia Złotego Tronu. '''010.M37 '''Wielki czerwony gigant w systemie Maxil Beta wybucha, przeistaczając się w rosnący płomień Spaczni. Wszyscy w promieniu stu lat świetlnych zostają opętani lub mutują w coś nie do opisania. Wielcy Lordowie Terry wysyłają Szarych Rycerzy, kilka Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, Siostry Bitwy oraz niezliczone Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej, aby zażegnać groźbę. Epoka Odkupienia (M37) Po Epoce Apostazji wiara w Imperatora przybiera na sile, ludzie przeradzają się w prawdziwych fanatyków. Eklezja zyskuje na znaczeniu, heretycy płoną na stosach dzień i noc, kiedy ludzie chcą odpokutować za grzechy popełnione podczas poprzedniej epoki. Armie ludzkości zostają wysłane na wiele krucjat, których zadaniem jest odepchnąć obcych i heretyków, a zarazem odzyskanie utraconych ludzkich światów. Zostaje organizowana krucjata po krucjacie, jednak wiele systemów zostaje bez dostatecznej obrony, przez co nie jest w stanie skutecznie się bronić. Obcy atakują pod nieobecność armii, które są wysyłane na coraz dalsze i coraz bardziej przerażające Krucjaty Odkupienia. '''754.M37 Stracona Krucjata - '''Na tysiącach planet, prości ludzie buntują się przeciwko ponuremu losowi popychadeł pod wodzą przywódców o desperackim wzroku, którzy obiecują lepsze życie w galaktyce równości i tolerancji. Ruch jest szczególnie popularny wśród młodzieży, przez co otrzymał nazwę Krucjaty Młodych. Miliardy pielgrzymów szukają transportu na Terrę. Wielu zostaje napadniętych przez piratów, większość w ogóle nie wychodzi z Osnowy. '''666.M38 Ponure Żniwa '- Niedaleko Terry ze Spaczni wychodzi ogromna ilość zdeformowanych okrętów. Wiele z nich, powykręcanych i złączonych w jedno, zostaje zidentyfikowanych jako statki przewożące pielgrzymów ze Straconej Krucjaty. Inkwizycja bardzo się stara, aby ukryć obecność statków oraz przewożonych przez nich okropieństw. Kontakt z Dominium Tau Pierwsze imperialne zapiski dotyczące Tau pochodzą zaledwie sprzed kilku tysięcy lat. W 789.M35 lat temu flota ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus natrafił na planetę, dziś nazywaną T'au. Jej mieszkańcy byli prymitywną, ledwo umiejącą rozpalić ognisko nieznaną dotąd rasą Xenos. Flota Adeptus Mechanicus została zniszczona przez nagłą burzę Osnowy. Gdyby nie ona, Tau zostaliby wyeksterminowani, a zamieszkały przez nich świat skolonizowany przez ludzi. Przez kilka tysięcy lat burza Osnowy oddzielała T'au od reszty galaktyki. Wśród jej mieszkańców nastąpił gwałtowny rozwój technologiczny i cywilizacyjny, jaki miała w tym udział burza Spaczni, nie wiadomo. Tau zaczęli prowadzić wojny między sobą, szybko jednak zjednoczyli się pod wspólnym sztandarem i zaczęli pracować wspólnie w imię ideologii zwanej Większym Dobrem. Tau rozpoczęli swą podróż ku gwiazdom, napotykali inne rasy min. ludzi. Na początku myśleli, że jest to zwyczajna rasa jak każda inna. Z biegiem czasu zdali sobie sprawę, że są częścią wielkiego galaktycznego imperium. Generałowie z kasty ognia pochopnie nawoływali do wojny przeciwko obcym, przywódca Dominium jednak zalecał ostrożność. Wtedy powstała strategia wcielania ludzkich światów do Dominium, poprzez wzajemną pomoc, dyplomację, wsparcie. Imperium utraciło pewną ilość planet na rzecz nieznanego wroga, więc w 742.M41 ludzie wysłali krucjatę, by odzyskać swe planety. Ostatecznie obie strony poniosły spore straty, ludzie wycofali się w pośpiechu, kiedy do galaktyki drogi mlecznej wkroczyła pierwsza tyranidzka flota. Dominium Tau dawno temu wkroczyło na teren Imperium, nadal jednak prowadzi najazd na coraz to nowe ludzkie światy. Chociaż wojna z Tau nie może równać się skalą konfliktom prowadzonym z Orkami lub Chaosem, Dominium jest wyjątkowo groźnym, szybko rozwijającym się przeciwnikiem. '''W budowie Źródła *Warhammer 40000 Rulebook (5 edycja) *Warhammer 40000 Rulebook (6 edycja) *Warhammer 40000 Rulebook (7 edycja) *Kodeks Kosmicznych Marines (6 edycja) *Codex: Chaos Space Marines Supplement: Black Legion (6 edycja) *Kodeks Eldarów (6 edycja) *Kodeks Krwawych Aniołów (7 edycja) *Kodeks Mrocznych Aniołów (6 edycja) *Kodeks Cult Mechanicus (7 edycja) *Kodeks Skitarii (7 edycja) *Horus Heresy Book One: Betrayal *Black Library - The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions *''Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa'' *''Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:L Kategoria:Dominium Tau